Did you know?
by Sweets by name Sweet by nature
Summary: Vincent needs a reason to stay, she might just be it.  But as always things are complicated.  A nice little story about Vinnie and OC
1. Dead on arrival

_**Did you know...?**_

**Vincent Nigel Murray was a surprisingly intelligent child, from this he was continuously subject to high appraisal from all his teachers, peers and family. Thus, it was hard for him emotionally every time he failed to get approval from Dr Brennen. Despite being a full grown man, his child like exterior followed him into higher education, and when he realised he wasn't the 'golden boy' or 'king of the lab' as Hodgins would say, he considered hanging up his lab coat and returning to his home, England. **

**But it took one girl to change his mind.**

**One look.**

**One touch.**

**One problem.**

_**Dead on arrival**_

The busy corridors at the Hoover building engulfed the young girl, as people shoved pass her. As much as she hated to admit it she was lost. She had taken the left from the elevators but from there she could not find his office. That's when she noticed a young man, stood at the notice board; he was reading the leaflets and appeared to be engrossed by a particular notice. Swallowing her pride she approached him.

"Hi, sorry to bother you, but you wouldn't happen to know where i could find Seeley Booth?" Lance Sweets smiled at the young girl, she was beautiful; piercing blue eyes, long sleek brown hair and the cutest smile he had ever seen, he couldn't help but stare. She was short but from her heels stood at a similar height to him, making eye contact easy, but it was those sparkling eyes that made eye contact essential.

"Yeah i do, im Lance Sweets, i actually work with Booth." The girl laughed at this, Sweets loved this laugh, he loved how her nose wrinkled, Sweets wanted this to be his laugh, he wanted her childish giggle to be a laugh she did for him and no one else.

"Im sorry but what exactly do you find so amusing?" he questioned.

"Sorry, but sugar, you're adorable, too cute and far too young to be FBI." Sweets was use to this reaction, but it was something in the way she called him 'sugar' that made it acceptable, maybe it was hearing this insult in a English accent, on considering this he imagined Vincent saying it, and decided it wasn't the accent, but the girl behind the accent.

"Oh no, I'm not FBI, I'm a psychologist. I do profiling for the FBI, in particular Booth and Brennen."

"So i guess i should be calling you Dr Sweets then? So where's my Seeley?"

"Lance is fine, haha. He's at the Jeffersonian, i was just on my way there, and I could give you a lift there?"

"Sure, im dying to see him!"

Of course, a beautiful young girl seeks an overly handsome FBI agent, that's exactly how the story goes Sweets sighed. The first girl to catch his eye following his break up with Daisy, and she wasn't interested in guys like him. She was quite young; at a guess he'd say she was younger than him, definitely a lot younger than Booth.

"What did you say you're name was again?"

"I didn't" she smirked as they left the Hoover building.


	2. The start of something beautiful?

**Hay gang, here's chapter 2. Nice bit of Hodgela thrown in, and the lovely Vincent.**

**I clearly don't own bones, and any facts used comes from my own personal Vincent…google ;)**

**Enjoy, reviews would be lovely 3**

_**The start of something beautiful?**_

"Vincent, to be perfectly honest i don't really care, and stop saying 'lover', you know it creeps me out how you English say it." Vincent and Hodgins were on their lunch break when Sweets walked in with the young girl

"Hey guys, this is Grace, she's..." Sweets was cut off before he could finish his sentence by an eager Hodgins.

"Well hello, what's a girl like you doing with Sweets? Babysitting i suppose, hahaha" Hodgins joked. "Im Jack, but everyone calls me Hodgins, and that's Vincent."

"Hey, it's really nice to me you, well it's nice to meet you Vincent, as for you Hodgins im not so sure"

"Wow sassy, i like it and you're English? What are you doing here?"

"Im just a fellow English 'lover' here in DC. Im here to visit Seeley." Grace laughed, winding up Hodgins would soon become her favourite past time whilst in DC. She looked over at the cute guy sat on the sofas, he hadn't said one word since she had arrived, all he gave her was a sheepish smile, she couldn't help but notice his big brown eyes, they were dreamy.

"Hodgins, Mr Nigel-Murray! Do you think this case is going to solve itself?" a voice came from behind the group.

"Eurgh 'lover'" Hodgins emphasised the 'er' of lover as he slinked away, with the young intern following.

"Grace? Oh my, you're all grown up!"

"Ahh Camille, how are you?"

_**IN THE LAB**_

Staring at the bones Vincent couldn't concentrate, the usually cheerful young man was feeling the strain of his internship at the Jeffersonian. He loved his job, he liked the people he worked with, he enjoyed DC but, he also liked admiration, especially from people he idolised, he wanted Brennen to tell him "well done" or how about a "good job", but a lass he never got this type of praise. In a kooky kind of way praise was like a drug, once he'd had one taste, he wanted, no needed more. His thoughts were interrupted

"So what you think? Vincent, hello anyone actually in there?"

"Huh? Hm yeah"

"Whoa dude, what's wrong with you?"

The exact question Vincent was constantly asking himself.

"Oh nothing, I'm just finding it hard to determine the cause of death."

"So that British chick ay? She wants me."

"Did you know that getting dumped often leads to "frustration attraction," which causes an individual to love the one who dumped him or her even more " Vincent asked.

"No but relevance being?" Hodgins didn't like to admit it but he had become quite fond of Vincent, despite his snide quips every time Vincent shared a new, pointless fact.

"Well, forgive me if im wrong, but I highly doubt it. I think you'll find that you are not over Angela, and are using Grace to distract from the fact that Angela moved on before you. Lastly, did you not notice that she only had eyes for me?" Vincent waggled his eye brows as he said the last part, finishing with a cheeky grin.

"Well don't hold back, it has nothing to do with Ange, but just for your clarification she and Wendell broke up, and Grace is out of your league."

"Oh who's Grace?" Angela had been listening to the boys as they stood on the platform, she'd felt a twinge in her stomach at the mention of her name, she had only just broken things off with Wendell, and as much as she tried to deny it, the essential factor in her doing so was her feelings for Hodgins. Her love for him had never gone; she spent most nights replaying the moment in her head where she walked out, his words "you're the one walking out" and hers "well you're the one not stopping me" were constantly played on repeat. She knew in her hearts of hearts that Vincent was right Hodgins still loved her, but he had every right to move on, she couldn't hold him back anymore, he was the marrying type and she just wasn't.

"She's, well we didn't get that far but she's here to see Booth." Hodgins replied, eyes fixed on the table, he'd hoped Angela had only just walked in, but if she hadn't he could not bear to look at her, he'd not done or said anything wrong but their past relationship was still a sensitive topic.

Whilst Angela relived the ending of their relationship, Hodgins clung to happier times, such as their first date sat at the swing set, it was perfect, he thought about being buried alive and trapped in the car with Brennen after being kidnapped by the Grave Digger, the thought of never seeing Angela again broke his heart, it was the first time he admitted he loved Angela "Im in love with Angela. Crazy, insane, over the moon in love with her", those words he once said were still true, and whether or not they got back together those words would always be true.

"Mm Booth has a secret girl, what will Brennen say?"

"Well she appears to be totally oblivious to the fact that she and Agent Booth are in love, so from that observation i would say that she will not mind."

"Ahh Vincent, so young, so naive, so wrong." Angela ruffled Vincent's hair, whilst his face appeared puzzled.

"Wrong? No that isn't possible, which part is wrong?"

"Sweetie, you think she's oblivious to the 'love' between them, she's not. It's complicated"

"And by 'it' she means Dr Brennen." Hodgins piped up.

Vincent continued to examine the bones that lay in front of him; he was confused by Brennen and Booth's relationship, if you loved someone and they loved you back why could they not be together? He was about to pose this question to Hodgins and Angela but thought it wiser to keep quiet, he could ask Dr Saroyan later. He couldn't possible ask that question to two people who were in that exact situation.

"So does Vinnie have a crush on Booth's girl? That could be a dangerous game to play. You do remember that Booth carries a gun right?" Angela teased.

"No it's not like that; i was just stating that she could not take her eyes off me. But then again who could blame her, look at me, im lovely."

"So humble, is this a trait of the English?" Chuckled Hodgins.

Leaving Angela and Hodgins to their awkward chit chat, Vincent turned his attention back to the skull of the victim, but his mind wandered, he kept thinking about the young girl he had just met. With the thought of her in mind, he carried on with his work with a smile on his face, his previous anxieties pushed to the side.


	3. You're the direction i follow

**Hey gang, ok so news travels fast, im from the UK and the fate of the beloved Vincent has reached me. It's sad to see such a comical character and actor go, but Vincent lives on in my story so yay. So this currently has nothing to do with the episode 'The Hole in the Heart', which I am yet to see, but have heard so much about.**

**This chapter is just a bit of background about Grace. But I promise Vincent will be present in the next chapter.**

**Enjoy, also im planning to upload another chapter today **

_**You're the direction I follow to get home.**_

Sweets left Grace to catch up with Cam, and headed towards Brennen's office, in hope to find Booth. "Agent Booth, Dr Brennen just the people I was looking for."

"That's never good, what is it?" Booth asked.

"Well, Agent Booth, I have some news for you. Grace O'Conner is here." And with that Booth had fled the office, leaving a stunned Sweets and a confused Brennen.

"Who's Grace?"

Booth had not seen Grace for roughly 5 years, he couldn't believe he had left it that long. They had kept in touch via phone calls, email and the occasional card here and there. But the distance had put a strain on their relationship. Booth wasn't sure what to expect, Grace would be 21 now, an adult. The last time they had seen each other face to face, things had been difficult, they had argued, he had shouted, she had cried, a slap was received and a wall was left with a hole the size of a fist. But they had gradually fixed their relationship; he had hoped things would be how they use to.

Climbing the stairs Booth saw Cam and Angela sat on the sofas, they were with a third person who had her back to him, she had long brown hair, which bounced up and down as did her shoulders, as she giggled hysterically.

"Speak of the devil." Cam laughed as she noticed Booth.

Grace spun around, her face said it all, everything that had happened last time Booth was in London was in the past. Booth could not believe how she had grown from a young girl into a woman; she had lost the skinny jeans, converse shoes and black nail varnish and replaced them with a blouse and skirt, teamed with high heel shoes.

"Wow, look at you!" Booth exclaimed.

"Right back at you, you're looking old. You must be hitting late 40s right?" Grace laughed as she pulled the agent in for a hug.

"Oh how I've missed your humour, but seriously I've missed you." Booth continued to hold Grace, as Angela asked an extremely important question.

"Sorry but how do you guys know each other?"

"We're family..." Grace smiled as she explained hers and Booth's relationship.

As a child Booth's pop Hank had taken him and Jared to London, where he met the O'Conner family. The O'Conner's consisted of mum Sarah and dad Andrew, and their children Sam and Chris. The Booths and O'Conner's soon became close friends, and when Seeley turned 16 he was asked to be God father to the O'Conner's new addition, a little girl Grace. Despite being a youngster, Seeley took his new role with pride. Hank had hoped this new responsibility would calm Seeley's chaotic teenage ways down, and he succeeded.

Booth saw Grace like a little sister rather than a family friend, every summer without fail the two families would reunite, alternating between who played host, or on occasions they would book a joint family holiday. By the time Grace turned 16 these traditions had stopped, the Booth and O'Conner boys had grown into men, but Seeley attempted to travel to London as much as he could. On her 16th birthday Grace woke up to find her favourite American sat in her kitchen, but she wasn't the little girl Seeley had remembered, she was moody and distant. He was informed by Sarah that her daughter had gotten into a bad crowd.

Rather than spending her birthday night with her family and Seeley, who had travelled for 8 hours just to see her, she went out with her friends. It was past 12 when there was a knock at the door, stood on the front step was Grace and a police officer. She and her friends had been caught drinking at the local park, Grace was drunk. This sparked off the huge argument between Grace and Seeley.

"So you're his god-daughter, well that's cute." Angela smiled.

"I can't believe how grown up you are." Beamed Booth

"It's crazy, i remember her being 13. How long as it been since you last saw each other?" Cam inquired. She had met Grace whilst dating Seeley. Cam was such big part of his life that he had flown the pair of them out just so his two girls could meet.

"It's been 5 years" Booth said, sadness seeped in his tone.

He thought back to the night he had last seen her.

"It's time to grow up!" His words echoed in his mind, as the image of Grace crying tears of frustration. She slapped him, she wanted him to feel some sort of pain, some sort of hurt, just something.

"How dare you! You're never here anymore, you don't even know me."

At the time Booth couldn't see that Grace was a young girl who was hurting, her father had walked out and remarried the previous year, and now the only other man she felt she could trust was barely around, and was treating her like a little child.

"You wonder why im not here, you're not a child anymore, i don't have time for your games. Be thankful im even here."

"Thankful, i should be thankful? If that's how you feel then leave, just run away like the rest of them."

"Lucky for you, I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning." She stormed out; crying as she ran up the stairs, slamming the door of her bedroom behind her, and it stayed shut for the rest of the following day. She never said goodbye to Booth.

"I'm still so sorry about how i behaved last time you visited."

"It's all in the past, let's focus on the future."


	4. Let's be scientists

**Ok this chapter is pretty brief, just beginning to form the friendship between Vincent and Grace. **

**I wanna say thanks to all who are following this story, and I have one tiny request; I would love one tiny review and as a reward the first person to review will get a special mention in the next chapter ;) fancy being a part of the story?**

_**Let's be scientists.**_

"Ok kiddo, I've gotta dash but you can hang around here and we'll go out to eat later?" Booth had just answered his phone, to discover a new lead in their current case.

"But Seeley, I haven't even met Brennen yet, and what am I supposed to do?"

"Just hang about, see you soon!" The agent ran out, leaving Grace to her own devices. She looked around the empty room and sighed, she had so much stuff to sort out; a job, place to live and she knew sooner or later Booth would wanna know the real reason she was here. 'Well what shall I do' she thought to herself, that's when she clocked the grey lab coat sprawled over the sofa, "hm, I always fancied myself a scientist" she chuckled to herself.

Within seconds Grace was strutting around the room, wearing the grey lab coat, getting into character "Well Dr Brennen, cause of death is currently inconclusive…"

"Erm hi again" Grace swung around, cheeks red with embarrassment as she was met by Vincent. "Could I possibly have my lab coat back? As long as you're finished with it of course?"

"Oh god, of course you can. Im so sorry, it's just Seeley left me on my own, and I was bored and I thought I could pull off the scientist look, so you know I went for it, and now im mumbling. Sorry."

"Haha no need to apologise, I personally think it looks better on you then me. Fancy keeping me company on the platform?" Grace was hesitant; by platform he meant him and a dead body. She wasn't sure if she could stomach that, but it was hard to say no to Vincent; she wanted to get to know the guy better, and if this required her to befriend the deceased she was willing.

"Sure, am I actually allowed to?"

"Yeah, you can be an intern-intern, which makes me the boss." Vincent winked; he couldn't deny that there was an attraction between him and Grace.

"Well im use to be bossed around, im a psychology student and before I left London was interning for a big company, so lead the way boss."

Brennen had yet to meet Grace; Booth had filled her in on who she was whilst in the car. However, whilst looking forward to meeting her, she was not happy to find her on the platform with the remains.

"Mr Nigel-Murray who is this and what is she doing here?" Brennen had walked in to find Vincent accompanied by a female who did not belong there.

"Dr Brennen, this is Grace O'Conner." Vincent was aware from Brennen's tone that he was in trouble.

"It is amazing to finally meet you, Booth has told me so much, I feel like I already know you." Grace extended her hand to shake Brennen's, but was met with an icy reception.

"It's nice to meet you, but you should not be here, near the remains, I think it best for you to take off that lab coat, return it to its owner and go find Booth who is looking for you. As for you Mr Nigel Murray, you should have known better."

"I'm sorry." Handing Vincent his lab coat back, Grace reached up to whisper in the intern's ear "Good luck, I'll see you around" squeezing his arm in support, she turned to leave. Vincent sighed as he watched her walk away; he knew the next few hours would be hard, firstly Dr Brennen was mad at him, and secondly he was going to have trouble concentrating on anything but Grace.


	5. Everytime you go

**Thank you so much for my first reviews of this story, was wondering whether or not to carry on, but your kind words have motivated me. As promised, my first reviewer has got a little mention in this chapter, and she may pop up again soon.**

**I do not own Bones, if I did Vincent wouldn't have died and would still be spreading his joyous facts with us.**

**Enjoy, and remember reviews make a girl very happy **

_**Every time you go.**_

**Grace's P.O.V**

I had been in America for a couple of days now, and couldn't help but think of what I had left behind, so I pulled out my phone and dialled a number I had constantly called in the past few years.

"Hello Shannon, it's me. I just thought I should call and let you know that I'm fine. I've got a place to stay; im crashing on Seeley's sofa and I'm currently looking for a job, so everything is fine." Silence. "Shannon?"

"Gracie, why didn't you call sooner, I've been so worried."

"Im sorry, it's been hectic. Did you do what I asked?"

"Yes, I gave your mum the letter the day you left; she wants you to get in touch with her as soon as possible." I felt a pang of guilt in my chest, my poor family, my friends, my colleagues; no one had a clue, except for Shannon.

"Ok and what about him?"

"Well everyone's asking questions, especially him and what am I supposed to say? Grace I'm your best friend, no one believes that I don't know where you've gone."

"I know I'm so sorry…" My mind wandered as I noticed that Lance had just walked in, I waved and mouthed a hello, whilst gesturing to the empty seat in front of me. "..Look I've got to go, but thank you for everything. Love you."

"Hello. I wasn't interrupting anything was i?" Lance asked.

"No, nothing." I had been sat in the diner for the past hour on my own, attempting and failing to find a job. Apparently the charm of an English accent only worked when chatting someone up, not when charming someone to employ you. No one wanted to hire me.

"Job hunting ay? Much luck?"

"Not really, no one wants an annoying psychology student to intern for them." I sighed, it looked as if I would have to take up waitressing or something other than my passion.

"I have a proposition for you, now im not promising anything but if I can organise it, how would you like to work with me?" Oh Lance Sweets I could kiss you right now!

"That would be amazing, thank you."

"So I was just wondering why did you decide to come to DC?" Oh crap, it was easy enough to spin a lie to Seeley, but Lance was a very talent psychologist he would definitely see through my lies.

"Well, I needed a change and I missed Seeley. We all need to fly the nest eventually, so I went for it. It's not like i had anyone holding me back." I just threw out every single cliché of a young girl fleeing home, and it seemed to work.

"Ah I see, so no boyfriend?" I was on the verge of answering him when I noticed the doors open and in walked Vincent and Hodgins. I watched them stroll in and order, hoping they'd come sit with us, that's when Vincent's eyes met mine. "So that's a no to the boyfriend back home, but there might be someone here?" Lance had noticed mine and Vincent's little moment, and smiled as he moved over to let Hodgins in next to him, whilst Vincent took the empty seat next to me.

"It's nice to see you again Grace."

"Hey, I hope you didn't get into too much trouble yesterday."

"Well let's just say she wasn't too happy but it was worth it."

Swoon, why did he have to be so cute, and so charming? I didn't want to get involved with anyone, but it was hard to resist him.

_**So the plot thickens, why is Grace really here? Who is the 'he' she speaks of? Well gang you'll just have to wait, all will be revealed **_**:)**


	6. Guy time

**Hello you lovely bunch of people **

**Ok so im updating pretty much every other day, but im afraid that's going to stop for a while as I have important exams coming up. Anyways enough about me, enjoy this chapter and the cheeky one im putting up soon to keep you guys going whilst im revising. **

**I still don't own Bones, if I did Vinnie would still be alive and we'd see his beautiful face every episode.**

_**Guy time**_

"Ok boys, im off to meet Cam for lunch, see you later." Grace ruffled Vincent's hair as she said good bye. "Oh and Sweets I'll call you later." Vincent felt sick as she said that, what did she mean by 'call you later'. He attempted to find out, without given off that he was jealous.

"Haha so why is she going to call you later?" He chuckled nervously as he 'casually' continued to eat his lunch.

"Im hopefully going to have Grace interning for me, she's finding it really hard to find a job." Sipping his coffee Sweets was well aware the Vincent wasn't just making conversation, but he decided to not pursue questioning the young intern; it may have been his job and in his blood to ask questions but he didn't want to embarrass Vincent. However, Hodgins did not share this desire to leave Vincent alone.

"So why the sudden interest in Grace's phone calls?"

"No, not interested, just making small talk. Did you know…"

"Hold up, don't change the subject by sharing a new fact. Vincent was someone jealous? Does someone like Grace?" Hodgins couldn't help but laugh at the man sat opposite him; he was squirming in his seat and becoming a rather visible shade of pink.

Vincent began to stutter, eventually accepting defeat, he gave in "Look, I'll admit that I am attracted to her, she's beautiful, and witty, and intelligent, but I'd rather she heard this from me, and not in passing gossip. So this stays between us, yeah? Anyways im not sure if I'll even tell her."

"Vincent, I've always found it is best to be open about your feelings, the benefits of taking a risk may surprise you." Sweets encouraged the young man, knowing that his feelings weren't one sided.

"Yeah man, I mean you'll never know if you don't try. You would not believe how many times I had to push Angela to go on a date with me. Then we had the perfect first date and an amazing relationship…"

"Which eventually ended, and now your relationship is based on awkwardness. I barely know the girl, she's been here two days, let's just see what happens."

_**A little later…**_

Vincent kept thinking about his conversation with Sweets and Hodgins, he was in two minds about what to do; he could wait and get to know the girl better, maybe befriend her then one day when the timing was right confess his feelings, but the problem there was what happened if he ended up in the 'friend zone'. His second choice was to jump straight in, and this plan was more desirable to him, he wasn't sure if he could play the 'friend'. But what if she didn't like him in the same way, maybe she was just simply flirtatious with everyone and it wasn't just for him. Vincent was normally confident in his pursuit of the opposite sex, but he had noticed his confidence in everything had been knocked in the recent weeks. Sighing he placed his head in his hands as he continued to lean over the table, where he had been studying Brennen's notes of the recent case, when he suddenly heard a wolf whistle from behind him.

"Hey good looking!" Grace cheekily winked as she walked onto the platform.

"Hey, right back at you. How did you get up here without setting off the alarms?" Vincent asked through his child like grin.

"Well my dear Vincent, when you're an employee's intern you get given your own id card. I got the job!" She excitedly chirped, skipping towards him and pulling him in for a hug.

"That's great." Holding her in his arms longer than he probably should have, but he soon realised that she was pulling away.

As for Grace, she didn't want to let go, this was the first time she had felt safe in a long time.


	7. Do you want the truth

**Ok gang enjoy this chap, I'll be back some point next week, so it looks as if Grace's secret is about to come out.**

_**Do you want the truth or something beautiful?**_

"So, why are you here Grace?" Booth questioned.

"Huh, i told you already. To see you, and i needed a change of scenery haha." Grace laughed nervously, it was a sore subject and whilst she hated lying to Booth, she couldn't bear to tell him the true reason as to why she was in DC.

"No, see i know that's not the truth. Tell me the truth." The room fell silent; they had all just finished for the day and were celebrating the identification of the murder weapon, when Booth stormed in with Sweets following close behind.

"Booth, maybe it would be better to talk about this in private." Sweets suggested.

"No, you told me she's in trouble back home and i want to know what it is. So Grace tell me, why are you here?"

Grace began panicking, she told Sweets everything in confidence, she didn't even want to tell him, he just happened to notice.

***Earlier that day***

"Good morning Dr Sweets" Grace smiled as she entered his office, "i brought you a coffee."

"Ah trying to suck up are we?" Sweets joked as he walked over to the young girl, as he did so he tripped on a chair leg and went flying into Grace, spilling coffee everywhere.

"Crap" she sighed; her clean, white blouse was now soaked, the best way to start a day she thought.

"I am so sorry. I've got a spare shirt if you want it?"

"Lance its fine, either way the coffee definitely woke me up, despite missing my mouth. That shirt would be great."

Without think she whipped her shirt off in front of Sweets, she was confident with her figure and trusted Lance, she wasn't bothered if he saw her in her bra. Sweets was surprised as he turned around and was faced by Grace stripping her shirt off, but that's when he saw it, more correctly them.

"Wow, Lance, i don't know whether to be complemented or creeped out...seriously dude what are you staring at, have you never seen breasts before?"

"No, um, sorry, it's just, where did you get all of that bruising?"

That's when it hit her, she was normally good at hiding it, but she'd been distracted with the coffee spillage.

"Please don't tell Seeley, please."

***Back to the present***

The whole room was silent, it was obvious Booth was angry and no one wanted to make the situation worst, especially when they noticed Grace shaking, Cam grabbed her hand and was the first to break the silence.

"Seeley, why don't you and Grace stay here and talk, whilst the rest of us give you some privacy?" there were a unanimous mumble of 'yeahs.'

"No you stay, i may need a witness. You're not a child anymore Grace, it's time to grow up!"

"You lied to me. You promised you wouldn't tell him." Grace finally spoke up, her voice sounded broken.

"No, don't you dare blame Sweets. So what is it, drugs? Do you owe someone money? Just tell me!"

These accusations hurt Grace, the fact that Booth would think so low of her. She didn't want to tell him, but she was getting emotional, the rage was building up in her, how dare Sweets tell Booth, how dare Booth shout at her, in front of everyone, he was embarrassing her, treating her like the child she once was.

"No Seeley, it's nothing like that! I don't wanna talk about it, especially with you!" Grace attempted to run out, but Booth stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Oh no, you're not running away from this."

"Stop it Seeley, you're hurting me. You're a bully, you're like him" Grace cried, tears filling her eyes. Booth let go of her arm, realisation sinking in that maybe she wasn't running away from something she did, but something done to her.

That's when she showed them, it's like the saying goes 'actions speak louder than words'. His actions certainly spoke louder than words, and she was about to show them this. She lifted her shirt, as there was a collective gasp.


	8. Let the monsters see you smile

_**Let the monster's see you smile.**_

Angela was the first to break the silence "oh my god."

Booth was clenching his fists, his jaw line stiff, and his eyes fixed on the bruising on Grace.

"Are you happy now Seeley?" Grace cried.

"Who did it?" Booth asked through clenched teeth.

Silence. Grace stared at the ground, Angela clung to Hodgins still in shock, Cam and Sweets both looked at each other with the same fearful look, they knew Booth, therefore knew he wouldn't drop this. Vincent sat in the corner twiddling his thumbs, looking up at the young girl's bruising every now and then, whilst Brennen stood behind Booth, her hand on his shoulder, it was her way of letting Booth know that she was there for him.

"Dam it Grace, tell me!" Booth slammed his hand on the table.

"He doesn't matter. It doesn't matter, it's over now."

Grace's mind wandered to her past relationship, his name was Henry, and they had met through mutual friends at a party. He had been the perfect gentleman, for their first date he had planned a romantic picnic, and from that day on she was hooked. They were together for 2 months when he first hit her, they'd been out and bumped into Grace's ex, this spurred a jealous row, followed by a slap delivered to Grace's face. Henry broke down, sobbing, continuously spouting the same lines "Im sorry, I don't know what happened, I'll never do it again, I love you." That was the first time he had said 'I love you', and she genuinely believed him. However, he lied, it became a regular thing. He'd get angry over minimal things, and would often leave bruises where clothes would cove. After each incident, he's spin her the same sob story and yet she believed him. It eventually hit Grace that she didn't deserve it, and if she stayed she would do something she seriously regretted either to him or to herself. The decision to leave followed a severe beating, in which he'd taken his belt to her and left her in heap on the floor crying, that's when she knew she had to leave.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Booth's voice seemed calmer this time.

"Why? Why do you think Seeley? I didn't want to be a victim. I didn't want you to see me as this victim. What was i supposed to say that the man i was living with, planning a future with, the man i was in love with would beat me if he'd had a drink, that he'd hit me if i went out with friends...that he'd hurt me for the sheer hell of it..." Grace was stood in the middle of everyone, shirt still up, tears streaming down her face "and that despite saying if a man ever hit me that i would leave him, that i didn't, instead kept telling myself that he would change, i was fooling myself. And then he took it too far, he, he…"

"Grace, stop. Tell him in private, we don't need to hear this. We'll go." Cam said as she stood, still in shock at the bruising which covered the young girl's stomach, back and arms. She may have been 21, legally an adult, but she was still a baby; barely experienced life to its fullest and someone had the audacity to ruin it so early on. Cam pulled Grace's shirt down, she couldn't bear to look at the marks left on the vulnerable skin of a girl only a few years older than Michelle.

"No need, im out of here." And with that Grace fled, leaving a stunned group of friends.

"Shouldn't someone go after her?" Vincent inquired, breaking the silence.

Booth stood, sending his chair flying as he angrily stormed out, with Brennen following close behind.

"How could anyone do that? She's so cute and lovely, it just doesn't make sense." Angela spoke solemnly into Hodgins arm, as he stroked her hair in comfort.

"I think we should split up and try to find her, she's in a delicate position and shouldn't be alone." Sweets took charge, sending each person in a different direction, hoping to find Grace before anything bad happened.


	9. You found me

**Hello you beautiful bunch of people!**

**So I just got out of my second exam and it was horrid, so I decide to write this chapter and the next one to cheer me up, I'll either post the next chapter later or tomorrow. So this is just a little something to open the next few chapters.**

**ALSO many thanks to all of you reading, following and reviewing, it really means a lot to me. **

**I do not own Bones, never have and never will.**

_**You found me.**_

**Grace's P.O.V**

Well this is exactly how i wanted my time here to go. I didn't come here to see Seeley for this; i came here to get away, far away. I never wanted him to find out, or them, they've all been so nice to me. I didn't want them to see me as a victim; i didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me.

"Grace?"

Great, i wiped my tears and prepared myself for the sympathy train that was heading my way; i turned to see who the first passenger would be.

"Hay" He stared at me with his big, brown, puppy dog eyes, well is he going to say anything? Don't just stare at me...

"Erm, do you fancy getting out of here?"

"Yeah, but only if you promise we don't talk about what just happened."

"Sure." I was glad he agreed to my terms, i don't think i could handle him seeing me as 'damaged goods'. I mean being a receiver- yes im a receiver, not a victim, of domestic abuse isn't really a turn on for guys.

"Drinks?" i asked, consuming alcohol seemed like the best idea to me, but he didn't seem to agree.

"Later, but first lets go have some fun."

"Cheeky, but funnily enough i don't fancy sex right now." I loved teasing him, he seemed so innocent, so naive, and his blush at the mention of 'sex' was adorable.

"Well, ah, erm as lovely as that sounds, i didn't mean that" he squirmed at my gaze "come on, let's go."

He held out a hand and pulled me up from the ground where i had been crouched, hiding from anyone who had witnessed what had just happened.

"Thanks Vincent."


	10. Can you lie next to her

**Hope you are all enjoying my little story!**

**I do not own bones, it belongs to Hart Hanson, if I owned bones we'd still have Zack and Vincent, sadly all we have are the memories.**

_**Can you lie next to her, and give her your heart?**_

Vincent and Grace walked along the street in silence. Vincent wasn't entirely sure where his 'amazing' plan to cheer up Grace was going, they had spent the past ten minutes walking around the park without saying one word to each other. Despite the promise he had made, all Vincent could think of was the 'he' who had hurt Grace, who the hell was this guy and where did he get off hurting her. Vincent wasn't the violent kind, yet every time he imagined the bruising which covered her skin, he felt the rage burning up inside him.

"Did you know that elephants are the only mammals that cannot jump?" Without thinking, Vincent blurted out the first factoid which came to him, and he had to choose that one. Mentally cursing himself for being an idiot, he was stunned at Grace's response.

"Did you know that you are adorable?" Despite feeling dejected following her revelation, Grace couldn't resist flirting with Vincent, it was becoming second nature to her. "Aw Vinnie, you're blushing."

"Erm ha, well did you know that every person has a unique tongue print?"

"Yeah I did. Why do you do that?"

"Do what exactly?" Vincent knew exactly what she was referring to, but he hoped he was wrong.

"Why do you spout random facts all the time? What amazes me is how you remember it all, my intellect goes about as far as who Jennifer Aniston is dating that week. "

Vincent hated that question, he didn't just spout random knowledge, well at least it wasn't random to him, each fact told a different story, no one told Brennen that her 'bones' knowledge is random, so how come his knowledge was categorised as random?

"My facts aren't 'random'. I obtain this knowledge as i have a retentive memory, i find these facts comforting, they help me focus, and you might not understand it, but im not asking you to, I'm not asking for anyone to understand it, it just what i do, ok?"

"Im sorry if I offended you, I never intended to. Look Vincent, I like you and your facts, I just wanted to know more." Grace smiled up and Vincent, she'd hate to think she had hurt his feelings.

"No im sorry." Vincent felt so guilty for snapping like that, especially after finding out what she'd been through; he put his arm around the young girl pulling her in tightly. She genuinely did enjoy his facts, she would never tut or sigh, but instead she'd smile and laugh, or even return a fact. Maybe this was a sign of good things to come.

"So Vincent where are we going?"

"Why would I ruin the surprise?" The duo laughed as they remained interweaved; to the outside world they were just another couple. If you had passed them in the street you might smile at their presence, you may have envied them, but they wouldn't have noticed as in that exact moment they were the only two who existed. She wasn't a victim. He wasn't conflicted. They were them, and just for now they could play these roles until the truth unwantedly came back.

**Back at the Jeffersonian**

"Booth, are you ok? Do you need to talk to Sweets?" Brennen was left to deal with the aftermath of Grace's revelation; the rest of the gang had felt it best to give Booth some space. Cam, Angel, Hodgins and Sweets had attempted to find Grace, but having failed this headed to the local dinner, maybe getting some food would clear their heads.

"Look Bones, i appreciate you staying with me but there's no need, I'll be fine." He was lying clearly, he couldn't quite grasp what he had just seen and heard, further he hated himself for putting her through that in front of everyone, for underestimating her, mostly though for grabbing her. He couldn't shake the thought of someone hurting her, a hit here, a kick there, Booth was a chivalrous man who despised men hitting women, especially when that woman was his little girl.

He still saw her as the little girl who used to visit in the summers, the little girl who would cry for Booth when she had a nightmare, the little girl who wept every year without fail when it was time to say good bye.

"Well Booth we're partners, your pain is my pain, figuratively of course, but i don't like seeing you hurting."

"Im not the one hurting, Grace is."


	11. Sing it

**So guys the dreaded day came for me yesterday, yes of course I am talking about the death of our beloved squintern Vincent. I have finally seen 'the hole in the heart' and as many of you warned me, it was extremely sad. Not going to lie, I cried my eyes out not only at his death but the other character's reactions too. Dam you Hart Hanson, you broke my heart.**

**And onwards with my story, just some fun to lighten my sad state, yes im in mourning, here's some Gracie and Vinnie fun. I do not own bones or Alanis Morissette's amazing song ironic. Enjoy darlings. **

_**Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls.**_

Grace was pretty shocked when Vincent stopped her at their destination, excitement in his voice as he did his best jazz hands accompanied by a rather cute "ta-da!"

"Really? Never pictured you enjoying something like this."

"Well im a man of many secrets, and hidden talents." Vincent winked, taking Grace by the hand. He was certainly a mystery, one she wanted to solve. He pulled her through the door, she was feeling uneasy about what was about to happen, her mother had always said a pretty face would lead her astray and as she followed Vincent through the door she knew her mother was right.

Grace was met by a flood of people; each table was full of cheering participants waiting for their chance to shine. She was drawn to the woman on the stage, she was middle age and was belting out Celine Dion 'my heart will go on'; she was drunkenly slurring the words as Grace weaved her way through the karaoke bar.

"So fancy a duet?" Was this man crazy? Grace wasn't really in the mood for embarrassing herself in front of a bunch of strangers. All she wanted to do was go somewhere quiet, have a couple of drinks whilst Vincent took her mind of the hurt Henry had caused.

"Well if you're lucky, and this isn't a promise or anything, but maybe after a drink."

It didn't take much persuasion to get Grace up on stage, once she stepped up there it was a mission to get her off. She felt like someone else when she was performing, she could push away the pain and suffering and be the fun loving girl she once was. In addition, those watching did not know of her past, they weren't applauding a brave young victim who broke free, but cheering on a charismatic youngster having fun.

Vincent and Grace had been at the karaoke bar for an hour when the rest of the gang turned up; the past hour had been spent singing, cheering and consuming plenty of alcohol, mixed in with some harmless flirting.

Walking through the door, Hodgins immediately spotted Vincent sat at the bar, surrounded by empty shot glasses.

"Hey guys!" Vincent waved excitedly, almost falling of his chair. Noticing the unoccupied chair next to him, Cam's eyes began searching the crowd for Grace, panic sinking in as she failed to spot her.

"Vincent, where's Grace?" Vincent gave the gang a huge grin, as he gestured their attention towards the stage. And there she was, singing her heart out, as if the previous events had never happened.

_"It's like rain on your wedding day,_

_It's a free ride when you've already paid,_

_It's the good advice you didn't take,_

_and who would have though it figures..."_

Vincent could not take his eyes off her, he had spent the previous month desiring to go home to England, that was until Grace came into his life; she was making the prospect of staying in DC very interesting. He welcomed her back form the stage, arms wide open as she ran into them, failing to notice the arrival of the others.

"Gracie, that was brilliant. Are you ok sweetie?" Angela interrupted the lingering look between the two youngsters, and Grace realised they were there.

"Hey guys, im fine, Vincent's been looking after me." She laughed, giving the intern a squeeze as she pulled away from the hug, and turned to hug each of the others.

"Yeah we can see that" Hodgins nudged Vincent and winked. "Shall I get the drinks in?"

"So do you just sign up to sing?" Sweets questioned.


	12. Empty Orchestra

**Hey gang, hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one will have some serious Vincent and Grace bonding. I still do not own bones, and sadly I never will. Until next time darlings :)**

_**Empty orchestra **_

"Guys, guys wait to you hear this; did you know that karaoke in Japanese means 'empty orchestra'?"

The gang were still at the karaoke bar and five hours later they had consumed an uncountable amount of shots, which resulted in everyone looking a little worse for wear. Grace was glad that no one had mentioned the bruising, but she knew she couldn't hide from it forever, and that waiting for her at home would be someone who would very much want to talk about it.

Sweets had taken to the stage to sing 'Lime in the coconut' for the second time that night and whilst the others went to cheer him on, Grace sat at the bar on her own. She felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her from her thoughts of the awkward conversation she was having with Booth in her head.

"You ok sweetie?" Angela smiled

"Yeah, i just, don't want..." she paused, wanting to say go back to Seeley's, she opted for "…tonight to end."

"Well it's a good thing the night is still young." Angela laughed, as she gestured to the bartender to fill up the empty shot glasses.

"I think you'll find it is actually the morning, and on that note im leaving." The girls booed Cam's announcement. "Im sorry but i really should get home, before Michelle grounds me."

"Shots! Shots! Shots!"

Cam groaned in agreement "Fine, one more."

Whilst everyone seemed to be having fun, a frantic Booth was sat at home waiting for Grace; 'its past three, where the hell is she' he thought to himself, he flipped open his phone for the hundredth time and called Grace's mobile...

*ring ring*

"HELLO!" the receiver shouted.

"Jeez, hello, who's this?" Booth was confused, this was a male's voice but he was certain that he'd entered the right number.

"You called me, who's this?" the voice laughed, that voice sounded familiar, slurred but Booth definitely knew it.

"Hang on, Sweets? What the hell?" Booth could hear more laughing and then a female's voice.

"Hi Seeley. Sorry about Lance."

"Finally, I've been calling all night."

"Im aware. I've been ignoring you all night." Grace's words hurt Booth, she was being so blunt. But he had to be sensitive, this wasn't about him, it was about her, and he knew he would have to work hard to gain her forgiveness.

"I just wanted to check you were ok. When will you be coming home?"

"Well you've succeed, im ok but im not coming back tonight."

"Where are you staying? Booth calmly asked.

Grace looked around the room and spotted Vincent, he gave her a big wave.

"I'm staying at Vincent's, I'll see you tomorrow. Good bye Seeley."

Booth didn't know what to do with himself after that phone call; his head was all over the place. He wished he could just talk to Grace, he knew eventually she would get over being angry and that's when she would need him the most because she'll of stopped covering up her true feelings.

"Harsh. If i may offer some advice…" Sweets slurred from the seat opposite.

"Not now Lance, im still angry at you." It had been a crazy day for Grace, and all she wanted to do now was go home to bed, to block out the painful memories from before and the new ones created today.


	13. In his kiss

_**New chapter, reviews makes me a happy girl, fancy saying something nice? Go on, you know you want to. **_

_**Don't own bones, you all know that if I did our beloved Vincent would still be alive, gasp im still mourning his death. **_

**In his Kiss.**

The beeping of the alarm clock rang in Grace's ear, 'what the hell happened last night' she groaned to herself as she tried to remember the last time she felt this bad.

"Oh god, my head." Vincent moaned next to her, reaching over to stop the blaring noise from echoing around his mind. The time was 8:00, the pair had only been in bed a few hours and now they had to prepare for a full day of work, whilst feeling like death. The young man smothered his head into his pillow, struggling to block out the pain and the glare of the morning light.

Grace ran her finger tips over the naked flesh of Vincent's back, his skin was soft under her touch, her hand travelled to stroke the suffering boy's hair. "I feel your pain, maybe we drank a little too much."

The young man rolled over revealing a pale face, hidden below black backs under his usual bright eyes, which was veiled by a mop of bed hair. Despite all this Grace couldn't help but smile at the adorable man, she wanted to kiss him, to feel his lips pressed against hers just once more. The pair mirrored each other's moves as they struggled to pull their tired bodies to sit upwards.

"So any regrets?" Vincent asked through tired eyes, as he reached out for Grace's hands.

"Let me think, yes I do. The alcohol consumption and the way I treated Seeley; I feel so bad." Whilst Grace was angry during the immediate aftermath of her revelation, she knew in her hearts of hearts that Booth only did that because in his 'big brother' way he was worried. Now she'd had a chance to digest everything, all she wanted was for Booth to hold her, whilst she cried all her pain out.

"I believe we will all be regretting the alcohol this morning, thankfully a nice cuppa should make it better, and as for Agent Booth he's a grown man, he'll be fine. " Vincent stroked her cheek as he placed a strand of hair behind her ear. He then got up and headed for a shower, leaving Grace alone with her memories of the previous night, or was it morning?

They had just left the karaoke bar and were saying their good byes. Angela and Hodgins left together, trying to act like there was nothing there, but Grace saw him grab her hand when they thought they were out of sight.

Cam had hailed a cab for her and Sweets, who out of the group of friends was in the worst state, but drunk Lance was hysterical and Grace found it hard to stay mad at him, especially after the hundredth apology.

"So did you want me to walk you back to Agent Booth's?" She recalled Vincent asking as he struggled to stand still, swaying from side to side.

"Actually, do you think it would be ok if i stayed at yours? It would only be one night." Vincent's face lit up at this request, and immediately agreed. He only lived around the corner, which explained how he'd become a regular at the bar, it was around 4ish and the morning air was cold on the young girl's bear arms, Vincent being his attentive self, noticed her shivers.

"Would you like my coat?"

Vincent was the complete opposite of Henry, maybe that's what she liked the most about him. On reflection there were several things she liked about Vincent, she loved his quirkiness and random factoids, his eyes, how he would look at her as if no one else existed, how he made her feel safe; a feeling she had almost forgot existed. He gently placed his coat upon her shoulders, his hand clasped in hers, she liked him.

She wished she didn't.

Despite all of these things Grace loved there was one thing she disliked, and to some extent it outweighed all the positives. He seemed scared to touch her, as if like a porcelain doll she was likely to break from the touch of his hand. Despites escaping from Henry, he was still in control; he had tainted and tarnished her as damaged goods.

Arriving back at Vincent's was a relief she was shattered, physically and emotionally. Falling onto his sofa and that's when it happened, totally unexpected, he broke the only condition of that night.

Laying side by side on the sofa, direct eye contact, Vincent's hands began exploring Grace's bare flesh as he stroked her arm, but then he moved his hand to her stomach; his fingers grasping the fabric which covered the marks which scarred her. Panic rushed through her, as she tried to push his hand away "Stop it, i don't, want you, to look at them. Please" She squirmed under his touch as he shifted above of her, lifting her shirt his fingers gracefully travelled across the bruising accompanied by his solemn eyes.

"Vincent, please stop looking at them, they're disgusting"

"There not disgusting..." he spoke his words slowly, and despite disagreeing with him Grace could tell that he was being genuine "how can anything that's a part of you be disgusting?"

Grace's heart was pounding under the intensity of his stare, that's when he did it. He leaned forward slowly as Grace responded, their noses touching as they got a feel for each other, never breaking eye contact Vincent's hand gripped her neck guiding her face to his, where their lips finally met. He kissed her. She kissed back.

_Did you know that __kissing releases the same neurotransmitters in our brains as parachuting, bungee jumping, and running?_


	14. Time is a funny thing

_**Hello gang, sorry it has been far too long since I last posted but I've been busy with exams and then had trouble getting back into the flow of writing, so I'll apologise now for this mediocre chapter but hopefully I'll get back into the swing of it.**_

_**Enjoy, reviews are always appreciated!**_

**Time is a funny thing.**

"Im so sorry." She said as they sat on the sofa, each at either end.

"You shouldn't be apologising, I'm the one who should say sorry, sorry for being such a fool."

Vincent had taken the plunge and decided to kiss Grace, however after kissing him back she had eventually pulled away, leaving the young man confused and embarrassed. A part of him knew he shouldn't have rushed it; she had been through so much and her battle wounds physical and emotional were still so raw, but he couldn't resist her.

"Vincent it's not you, I really like you, it's just really bad timing." Grace sighed, she couldn't screw up Vincent's life, her life was already a mess and it was inevitable that any man she got involved with would soon realise she wasn't worthy of their time, respect or love. The treatment she had received from Henry had slowly integrated that there was something wrong with her, and if he saw that, eventually Vincent would see the same and he would leave her. She looked over at the young man, and wished she could let him in, she slid across the sofa and put her arm around him "just give me time, is that ok?"

"Did you know a galactic year is a period of time lasting approximately 230 earth years?" Grace stared blankly back at Vincent, she could normally make sense of his factoids and see the relevance, but what was she supposed to take from that little gem? "I would wait 230 years for you, if it was physically possible. Grace you are worth the wait, I will stand by you and wait for the timing to be right. Because one day the timing will be right, you never know that day may be right around the corner."

"Let's just hope it doesn't take as long as a galactic year. Vincent, do you think you could just hold me, I mean just for tonight, as friends?"

Vincent stood up and led Grace to his bedroom, getting in the bed they pulled the covers close, as long as they stayed in this bed she was safe, and as he held her in his arms he imagined how their lives could be. If only she could give him a chance.


	15. It's not just kids who have nightmares

_**Hello my dears, I am back! Ok so I sadly got struck with writer's block, however I'm slowly starting to overcome it. So enjoy this chap, it's a bit of a downer but everything will turn around soon. So just a tiny warning, this chap. mentions Grace's past with Henry, so abuse is mentioned. Thanks again to everyone who is sticking with me and reading. Bones does not belong to me, but Grace does.**_

**It's not just kids who have nightmares.**

"What's the plan for tonight cutie?" Grace's voice chirped from the other end of the line. In the weeks following Vincent's kiss with Grace the pair had begun spending all their time together, and the more time they spent together the more Grace felt safe. They would catch a bite to eat, take a trip to the movies, stay up talking all night at Vincent's, and when they were at work they would secretly steal glances from across the platform. Despite all this, Grace still hadn't opened up to Vincent. To many they would be perceived as a couple due to their body language; they held hands, Vincent would tentatively stroke a strand of hair away from Grace's face, she would watch him when he wasn't looking smiling as she did so, as they watched a movie he would always hold her, and when their chats eventually came to an end they would curl up together in Vincent's bed. But that was as far as it ever went, occasionally a kiss would place itself on Grace's forehead or cheek, but beyond this it never went. When it came to the emotionally side of their friendship, she barely opened up, never daring to let her past with Henry spill from her lips. "Well how about you come to mine, and I cook you some dinner?"

Vincent was smitten, he knew that if he gave it time, eventually Grace would allow him into her life, and as she woke him up screaming that night it appeared that the time had come. After spending a wonderful night together, they had dragged themselves away from their conversation and headed for bed. Vincent had just drifted off to sleep, only to be awoken by a scream from Grace next to him, as his eyes darted open he rolled other to see Grace thrashing around as she fought with the air.

"NOO...GET OFF ME." Her screams had turned to sobs; Vincent gently shook Grace and in turn woke her from her dream. "Oh god, Vincent, it was so real." Grace clung to Vincent, as tears streamed down her face, her breathing was heavy and she felt sick.

"Did you know that within 5 minutes of waking up, you forget half of your dreams?" Vincent soothed, attempting to be helpful, stroking Grace's hair as he rocked her back and forth.

"Yeah, well how about nightmares? Or how about reality? I wish I could forget, i-m so tired, tired of him controlling me, still."

"Tell me about it, isn't that what you'd say to a patient? It might help." Grace just carried on clinging to Vincent's arm, could she really open up to him? She was scared, not only of recalling the harm Henry caused, but scared that if Vincent found out just how damaged she was that he'd run away, everyone leaves and eventually he would. That was why she tried not to blur the boundaries between friendship and a relationship, but she hadn't expected to fall for him and these apparent boundaries were becoming less and less visible, if she filled him in on her past, then the boundary would be non-existent. Maybe that's exactly why she told him.

"It's always the same; I'm back there, in London, in our flat. He's shout- -ing at me, calling me all those names 'whore, bitch, ugly'. He unbuckles his belt, as he's shouting he's unlooping it, he's telling me how much he doesn't want to do it 'I'm not a bad guy, but you make me do this, you need to learn, it's the only way.'" Vincent was horrified already, and he knew it was only going to get worst. He watched Grace cry, it was written all over face she was reliving every word he had spat, the fear of what was going to happen once the belt was off.

"But I didn't do anything wrong Vincent, I never did anything wrong, he just said that stuff to make it easier for him, for his conscience. He finally gets his belt off, I'm sat below him on the floor, crying, begging, promising 'I'll be good next time', that I'd never do it again. I'd try everything, absolutely everything to stop him. It's funny, I even tried telling him I loved him, his reply was always the same 'I love you too, that's why i must do this'. He lifts his hand up, 'NO Henry, please', he lashes into me, repeatedly whipping the belt into my back. Then when he was tired, which obviously was my fault too, he'd leave me on the floor, bruised and bloody. Normally he would kick me, or he's use his fists, he would never take it too far; if he did the hospital would ask too many questions. But that night he lost it, I honestly don't know why, I don't even think he knows, all I know is that he enjoyed i. That night was the turning point, so the next day I left."

"I don't know what to say, except that you are so brave for having the courage to leave him and I am so proud to know someone who has so much strength." Vincent cupped her face in his hands, he felt numb listening to the pain she had been put through, but a part of him felt as if they had made a break through, especially as she leant forward to kiss him.

"Thank you Vincent."

_**There we have it, erm I was worried about writing the abuse chap. it's such a delicate topic, and I didn't want to go into to much detail but I also wanted to convey the sadness, so hopefully it worked out. **_

_**Also reviews would be lovely, and I would love to know what you guys are thinking, are you enjoying it, is there anything you'd like to see happen, suggestions are always welcomed. **_


	16. How about another secret?

_**Hello again, I'm back so soon. After writing the chap. earlier I realised how much I missed writing, and it would appear the writer's block has cleared yippee! Enjoy. I do not own bones, but im sure you guys knew that! **_

**How about another secret?**

"Booth, can I ask you something?" The agent was sipping coffee as he prepared for another day, when the young girl suddenly sat up from her bed made up on the sofa. He nodded, not sure what to expect, she clearly had something on her mind as she was awake so early.

"What do you think about Vincent? He's a nice guy right?" Grace had spent most of the night trying to decide what to do about the young man, she was so conflicted. On the one hand she wanted to have a real relationship with Vincent, he was the perfect gentleman, but her past relationship played on her mind; she found it hard to believe anyone would want to be with her, let alone love her. She thought Henry loved her, and look how someone who loved her had hurt her, what was the point in love if all it did was cause her heartache. Despite the pain of his punches and kicks, and the scars which haunted her, it was the mental abuse that affected her the most. The bruises had faded, and in time so would the scars, but the sound of 'his' voice which constantly echoed in her mind, telling her she'd never be good enough, that there was something wrong with her, would take time and she would have to be patient.

"English intern? Yeah he's a good guy, bit strange. Look Grace, it's obvious you have feelings for him and vice versa. Don't let Henry control you all your life, sooner or later you're going to have to take the risk of letting someone in, why not do it now rather than waiting?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"I'm always right, catch you later." The agent kissed her on the head, hoping he had been able to help her. Grace knew Booth was right, and she decided that her lunch date with Vincent would be the perfect time to discuss their future.

Vincent and Grace had enjoyed a nice quiet lunch, and were heading back to the Jeffersonian when she decided to take the plunge, just as Vincent had done in their first few days of meeting. As they strolled across the road, her arm linked in his, she stopped and pulled him to take a seat on a nearby bench.

"Vince, there's something really important I need to tell you."

"How very serious of you, what it is?" Vincent held her hands in his, as he awaited Grace's news.

"Well we've been hanging out for a while now, and I know I've been pushing you away, but…" As she was explaining her feelings, her eyes wandered, when she noticed a familiar face on the other side of the road. "Oh god." She began shaking, trying to hide her face behind her hair she leaned in close to the confused intern, "Henry's here."

"What? Where?" She gestured towards the tall man across the road, who was looking through the windows of the diner they had just been eating in. Vincent pulled Grace up from the bench, and the pair ran down the nearest ally.

"How did he find me?" Grace whispered into Vincent's chest. "He's going to kill me."

Booth was heading to question a potential suspect, he had taken Sweets along with him as Brennen was occupied, and even though Booth hated to admit it Sweets was very good at his job, he might pick up on something that Booth missed. They were driving in the car when the text came in, and with it another secret was revealed.

"We need to swing by the diner and get Grace. Henry's there." Booth told Sweets as he sharply turned the car around, turning the siren on.

"That's not good, really not good."

"What does that mean Sweets?"

"Grace told me another secret, and this one I kept between us."

_**I wonder what that could be hmmm? Thanks for reading.**_


	17. Defining bravery

_**Thank you very much for the reviews you beautiful bunch! Well as always I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I do not own bones.**_

**Defining bravery.**

"What secret?" Booth hated it when people kept secrets from him, especially when they were about someone so close to him and more importantly if those secrets were endangering their life.

"Do you remember how Grace told everyone that Henry was ok about the break up, how he kicked up a fuss but eventually had to let her go? The problem there is that she couldn't possible know. She left him a note saying it was over and then ran away. Look Henry is a man who gained pleasure from having the control in their relationship, and he had no control what so ever over her leaving, so he's going to be angry when he catches up with her."

"Sweets, when you keep secrets like that people get hurt. How did she pull it off? I want details, now!"

"Well the night before I left I realised I had to get out before he killed me, so the next day a played the role of the perfect girlfriend, I made him breakfast and kissed him good bye as he left for work. As soon as he was out the door, I packed a suit case and left him a note; 'don't try to find me.' Then I went to my friend Shannon's, explained everything to her and made her give a letter to my mum, she's being keeping my disappearance a secret, when people start asking questions she puts their worries at ease but never reveal where I am. I changed my number and boarded the plane, and here I am."

Vincent and Grace had been hid down the alley, waiting for Booth, when she finally revealed the truth about the ending of her and Henry's relationship. She wasn't this brave young girl that everyone insisted she was, instead she was a coward who left her friends and family to deal with the aftermath. She hadn't spoken to her mum, in weeks and even when she eventually got up the courage to call, she was met by the answer phone. Oh how she missed her mum, her friends, her colleagues, what she didn't miss was the fear that rippled through her at the sight of Henry.

"That must have been really hard for you, to just leave everything behind. You are so bra-"

"Please Vincent don't, don't call me brave. I'm not, if I were brave I would have gone to the police and got the scumbag locked up. Put out a warning to other women, told everyone that behind his charming smile is a wicked heart, but I didn't I ran. I'm far from brave."

The pair crouched on the floor as they awaited the arrival of Booth, hopeful that he would find them before Henry. However, at that exact moment Booth and Sweets had hit a stand still, there had been an accident on the main roads, and no one was getting through. "I'm FBI Agent Booth, and I need to get through, we've been called to an emergency. I did mention I was with the FBI right?" Booth asked turning to look at Sweets.

"Show him your badge again Booth."

The stern man, who was standing guard at the road blocks, just stared blankly at the panicked pair. "I can't let you through, FBI, or no FBI. I've got to follow the rules, now on your way."

_**Typical eh? Well what will Booth do? What will happen to Vincent and Grace? Reviews and suggestions are always welcomed.**_


	18. Different perspectives

_**Hello dears, sorry for the delay but I've been busy summering it up (is summering a word? Well im using it as a word). Hope you are all enjoying the summer, as well as my tale. Read, review but most important enjoy. I still do not own bones, but maybe one day eh? No, I don't think so either. Love love x**_

**Different perspectives. **

"Come on, move!" Booth was angrily tapping his fingers against the steering wheel; this was so typical, just when he needed to be somewhere there was an obstacle. This particular obstacle happened to be a line of traffic, which stretched far in both directions of his car. "Booth, you need to stay calm. I'm sure everything will be fine." To make matters worse he happened to be stuck in the traffic, in a car, with mister optimistic himself Sweets. Booth continued to beep his horn, despite knowing it would have no effect, he had no control over the situation and he was letting Grace down. Flipping his phone open he dialled Grace's number, and was met by no answer. Booth knew he needed to take control of the situation, and put his plan into action as he got out the car.

However, Booth's attempts came too late. Even without the traffic he wouldn't have arrived in time. He wouldn't have found them before Henry did. "Hello stranger." His voice calm and husky, echoed in her ears, he sounded just like she'd remembered. As he moved closer, she could smell the smoke and whisky breath hit the back of her neck. "Now what are you doing hidden down here, all alone?" Vincent had gone to see if he could see or get hold of Booth, leaving Grace all alone. Henry's fingers ran up and down Grace's arm, as he turned her around to face him, to face everything she had tried so hard to forget. When she looked into his eyes, she felt like she was right back there, right back in their flat, awaiting her next beating.

"How did you fi-ind me-e?" Grace asked, begging her bottom lip to stop quivering, she didn't want him to get pleasure from scaring her again.

"Gracie, is that really the first thing you say to someone you ran out on? Someone who gave you a home? Someone who tried to make you a better person? Someone who loved you? " Henry's tone changed as he said this, his change in voice was accompanied by a change in his body language, his hands ran up to her face where he tentatively brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before viciously grabbing her hair and throwing her into the brick wall. She fell in a heap on the ground. This was his normal game play, start of being calm then suddenly switching, but once he switched there was no stopping him.

"Loved? You think that was love, you're even more sick in the head then I originally thought." She had come this far, she had escaped him once and she wasn't about to back down without a fight, she wasn't just going to roll over and let him do his worst. "So come on Henry, how exactly did you track me down?" Grace held her head, her hand was wet from the blood as she realised just how hard he'd thrown her. If she could keep him talking, it would buy her some time and give Booth time to get to her. But where was Vincent? 

Vincent had been walking around trying to get bars on his cell, but nothing. He hated leaving Grace on her own, but it was safer if he went out into the public as he was less likely to be spotted by Henry. Holding the phone to his ear, he was happy to finally hear a ringing. "Booth? Where are you guys? What? I can't hear you, what is that noise?" Vincent struggled to grasp what Booth was saying as his voice was being drowned out by the sound of car horns and people shouting, the last thing he heard Booth say was to not leave Grace on her own. Shutting his phone, Vincent gulped he had been gone awhile now and Henry was nowhere in sight. "Shit." Cursing himself for being so stupid and leaving her, he turned on his heel and began pushing through the large crowd.

_**So what did Booth do? How on earth did Henry find our gal Grace, and what will he do when Vincent returns?**_


	19. Welcome to Hell

_**Here we go guys, I'll try to stop with the cliffhangers, but no promises loves! Enjoy, read and review. I do not own bones, sadly.**_

**Welcome to Hell.**

Booth slammed the car door and reached into his pocket revealing his FBI credentials "Ok people, I'm going to need you to back it up, FBI, back it up!" As he imagined his request was met by hostile lunch time drivers, all fed up of the traffic and not willing to cooperate. "This is an FBI matter and I need you all to back it up, so I can reverse out. Thank you!" Eventually there was enough room for Booth to reverse out, as he turned his lights and sirens on; he pulled onto the pavement. "Booth! What are you doing? You can't do this!" "Technically no, but it'll be fine." Booth continued to drive onwards, occasionally 'beeping' a pedestrian in his way, whilst Sweets sunk into his seat, avoiding the cursing eyes of the public.

"Well Gracie, me being the loving boyfriend I am, was so worried when I came home to find you gone, and I tried to call you but nothing, funnily enough not even Shannon knew where you were. So I decided to drop in on mummy O'Conner." Grace felt her heart beat increase at the mention of her mother, she feared the worst; she knew exactly what Henry was capable of and she hadn't spoken to her mum in ages. Panic sweeping over her, the last time she had tried to call her mum there had been no answer; did Henry have something to do with that? "Tsk tsk, not even your mother knew where you were. But then she didn't even know why you had gone, I suppose that's why she let me in the house and treated me like normal." "What did you do? She didn't know anything, I never even told her about the abuse." "My point exactly, she knew nothing, she was of no use to me. But then whilst she was making me my second brew, who's voice should I hear over the voice mail, but you of course button."

Grace knew exactly what voice message he meant, she had just gotten in from work and after watching the parental and child interaction between Booth and Parker she decided to call her mum. Since her dad had left, it was always just the two of them, and she'd just upped and left her. All Grace wanted was to talk to her mum. "Hi mum. Erm it's Grace, I was just calling to say I miss you and that I'm so sorry. I will explain everything, I promise. Please don't worry about me, I'm with Seeley and he's really looking after me. I will call again soon, there's so much to tell you. I've got a new job, and met so many lovely people. Ha I've actually met this amazing guy, Vincent, you would love him. Ok well I'll go now, but, I love you."

Vincent turned the corner to where Grace was, but found she was no longer alone. "Grace, are you okay?" He shouted as he ran to her aid, taking her hand in his, inspecting the blood coming from her wound. Vincent immediately removed his jacket and put pressure on her wound. "Ah and here is said Vincent." For the first time since returning, Vincent looked into the eyes of the man he loathed. Now Vincent wasn't much of a fighter, in fact he'd never been in a fight before; unless you counted the time he pushed Katy Harris over after she stole his car. Now that story may sound absurd but it should be noted that Vincent and Katy were only five at the time and the stolen car happened to be of the toy variety. Vincent's eyes trawled over the muscular physique, his strong jaw bone, and dam those eyes, those beautiful piercing eyes. No wonder Grace stayed with him for so long, this man was beautiful, even Vincent was forming a crush. He considered what his next move should be, he wanted to inflict as much pain onto Henry as he possibly could, but he was scared. "Henry, I presume." "The one and only. Now we are all present shall we have some fun?" Henry laughed from his sinister smile and reached into his pocket.

**I shall be back soon gang. Suggestions are always welcomed. Peace x**


	20. I'm not much of a fighter

**Hello, so I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favourite this story. I wasn't really sure where I was going with this chapter, but I'm hoping you still think it's good. Enjoy, and I still do not own Bones. But can't wait for its return, who's with me?**

_**I'm not much of a fighter.**_

"Henry, think about this. You don't have to do anything stupid." Grace pleaded with the man who had just pulled out from his pocket a gun, as her grip on Vincent's hand tightened. A part of her wanted to laugh in Henry's face, 'a gun, oh how clichéd of you' she would spit, but then she knew Henry and this knowledge told her to do as the man said. Vincent was stunned; this guy had gone from your average abuser using his fists to inflict pain, to a gun-carrying psychopath. What was he supposed to do in this situation? He considered all the facts he knew on guns, however he was disrupted from his thoughts as he felt the blow to his head. Henry had slammed the gun across Vincent's face, sending the young man from his crouched position to lying helpless on the ground.

The ground was cold and wet, or so Vincent thought, he soon realised the wetness was the result of blood seeping from his wound. He tried to sit up, but the blow to his head had affected his sight and made him feel dizzy, through the blur he could make out Henry standing above him, the blur was getting closer and closer. That's when the kick to the stomach was received; Vincent let out a groan and spluttered trying to catch his breath. "Henry stop it!" Grace cried, standing up and occupying the space between the two men. "You didn't come here for him, you came here for me. Hurt me, not him!"

"Oh baby, don't you see, I am hurting you. I'm hurting you emotionally as I hurt Boy Wonder here, but don't you worry your pretty little face your turn is coming." Henry smirked; whilst stroking her tear stained face with the gun, before shoving her back to the ground. "Now come on boy, show me what you got" Henry laughed turning his attention back to Vincent. With every kick, hit, groan, whimper; Grace could relate, she knew just how strong and ruthless Henry could be. She considered calling out for help, but would anyone even hear, they had hidden down an isolated alley, and even if someone did hear would they actually be able to help before Henry put a bullet in both Vincent and her?

Vincent was becoming numb; he begged for his body to let him slip out of consciousness, and curled his body in as tight as he possibly could. The last thing he heard was Grace sobbing his name "Vincent. Vi-incent, I'm sorry" then it went black.


	21. Runaway

_**Hi gang, let me start of by saying I am soooooooo sorry I've not updated in so long but im finally back, been a busy girl starting uni and all, so shall we carry on…**_

**Runaway.**

It was the faint beeping which woke Vincent up, his eyes slowly fluttered open as he took in his surroundings; he was clearly in a hospital bed but why? Sighing he tried to remember what had happened as he pulled his tired and bruised body up, when he suddenly felt a sharp pang in his chest; "argh" he winced. "Careful kid, broken ribs aren't a laughing matter." Hodgins was sat in the chair opposite Vincent, flipping through a magazine. "Welcome back buddy, how're you feeling?" "What happened?" As Vincent sat and listened to exactly how bad his injuries were, and just how Booth had turned up to save the day before Henry could turn his attention to Grace, that's when it hit him… "So then Booth chased him, but alas he got away. At least you guys are safe, Vincent? What are you doing?" Hodgins watched as the younger man began fighting to get up from the bed, removing anything that got in his way, clenching his jaw through the pain. "Where's Grace?"

Grace was pacing up and down the corridor, she had a bandage covering the only wound Henry had inflicted on her. She felt so guilty, if it hadn't been for her Vincent wouldn't be hurt right now; she had caused so much trouble in the short time she had known him.

"Hey, come here." Booth reached out and pulled the younger girl into his embrace; he stroked her hair and reassured her that everything would be alright. "Im going to find him, everything going to be just fine."

"I know, I just feel so bad, if, if I had only told someone about Henry sooner, this never would have happened." Grace knew what she had to do, it may hurt them but in time they would be fine and a lot better off, she was going to do the only thing she could, the only thing she did when things got bad. She was going to run. "Im just going to go clean myself up, I'll be right back."

And with that she was gone.

**Ok not too great but I need to get back into the flow, I promise we will have some fluffy moments between Vincent and Grace soon, just need to deal with Henry first. **


	22. Aren't you tired of running?

_**So after being away for so long I thought you guys deserved a couple of chapters in one go..**_

_**I do not own bones, read, review, enjoy. Peace!**_

**Aren't you tired of running?**

"Where's Grace?" Vincent repeated his question as he left his hospital room and Hodgins behind.

"Vincent, you need to rest. Vince?" Despite the warnings from Hodgins and the nurses to get back into his bed, Vincent kept on looking until he saw Booth, Sweets, Brennan and Angela all sat in the waiting room.

"Vincent, shouldn't you be resting. You've got several broken ribs, and you took a nasty knock to the head." Sweets ushered the bruised and battered man into the room and onto a seat.

"I need to see Grace, where is she? Is she ok?" His eyes flickering between his friends.

"Sweetie she's fine, she just popped to the toilet. I'll go get her." Angela hurriedly walked towards the nearest toilets, on arriving she realised that all the cubicles were empty, with no sign of Grace. Flipping her phone open she called her, "Hey, you've reached Grace, leave me a message at the beep. *beep*." Angela closed her phone, and returned to the others; "She's not in there, and she's not answering her phone."

It was clear the same thought was running through everyone's mind, Henry. As Booth pulled out his phone to try, he was met with the same message. "Im sure she's fine, just gone for some air. We'll go check outside, and you guys check up here, Vincent stay put and keep calling her." Booth and Brennan ran towards the nearest exist, whilst the others split up and began searching.

Vincent took out his phone and dialled Grace's number, and was met also with her voice mail. After trying several more times, he went to the reception, "Hi, you haven't seen a brunette girl, about this tall, blue eyes? She would have had a bandage on her head."

"Do you mean Grace?" The receptionist asked, and was met with a confused Vincent nodding his head. "You must be Vincent, she told me to tell you that she was sorry and that she had to go."

"What? Why-y sorry for what?"

Vincent didn't have much experience of running away, he'd done it once. Whilst he waited for any news on Grace, he thought back to when he was 10; he had just found out that his grandfather was sick and would need to spend some time at the hospital. Vincent had always been close to his grandfather, in fact he was named after him, and when he heard this news he panicked, from his knowledge of hospitals it didn't look good.

He'd had a teacher at school who was supposed to be gone for a week whilst she rested in the hospital, sadly she had died. With this fear in his mind he packed a bag, and decided to run away, not only from home but from what scared him the most; death.

Vincent remembered walking around the local streets, not really sure where he was going. He had been missing for a couple of hours when his mother and father found him sitting outside the train station. When he saw them he was petrified of how they would react, he thought they'd be angry but they were relieved to find their little boy. Once the situation had calmed down, he saw how much he had hurt his parents, they had been so worried. When he decided to run away he hadn't considered anyone else's feelings but his own, and in doing so he had made his mother cry.

As Vincent recalled this memory he now realised how much pain and worry he had caused, he may not have had much experience of running away but he had zero experience of being on the receiving end. He trawled through his mind, attempting to find comfort in fact, yet he failed.

The young man flipped open his phone, and called Grace for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Hey, you've reached Grace, leave me a message at the beep. *beep*."

"Grace, where are you? Im not even sure if you'll still have this phone with you but if you do then there's a few things you need to know. You have nothing to be sorry for, this is not your fault and I don't blame you. Im scared Grace, I want, no need to know that you're safe. I-I want you to come home, your home is here with us, you don't need to run no more. Aren't you tired of running? God, Grace how could you be so silly, you're already in danger so you decide to go off on your own. What did you think that we wouldn't help you or protect you? I would give anything to look after you. Please, please come back Grace. Please."

Grace looked down at her phone as it vibrated, 'one new voicemail', even without listening she knew it would be Vincent.


	23. We'll find her

_**Hello my loves, quick note to say many thanks for the reviews, as always I appreciate each and every one. **_

_**I do not own bones, but has anyone seen Ryan Cartwright (Vincent) in Alphas? Pretty good stuff, oh but I don't own that either.**_

**We'll find her.**

As Grace played the voicemail for the second time, she felt a pang in her chest. She had run away to save Vincent from further pain, yet she never considered the emotional pain she would be putting him through. 'Oh Vince, im so sorry' she sighed, burying her head into the musky pillow, of her grotty motel room. Since leaving the hospital Grace had found herself a remote motel, she planned on moving on in the morning; she had not decided where she was going, maybe France. She had always liked the idea of being French, drinking wine in the sun as she strolled alongside the Eifel Tower. She had talked about holidaying in France the previous week, with Vincent; "did you know that France has an estimated population of 64.5 million? This makes it the 19th largest country in the world." He never failed to surprise her with his endless facts. She would miss his facts. She would miss him. She would miss all of them.

Tears streaming down her face at the thought of losing her "family", her thoughts were disturbed by the clanging coming from outside her window. The noise sounded as if the trash cans had been knocked over, Grace relaxed realising it must have been a cat or something. But as she drew back the curtains, she screamed and jumped back at the sight of Henry grinning from the other side of the glass. Frozen. Grace felt frozen, she couldn't move. So many questions were running through her mind; how did he find her, again? It just didn't make sense. In her state of shock and confusion, she had missed Henry moving from his position outside her window to the door, it was only when he started turning the door knob that she was brought back to reality. Running to the door, she pushed her full weight against the door, despite the locks being on she knew just how strong Henry was; especially when he was angry. "Gracie, let me in. We need to talk!" There it was the sickly sweet charming voice he had used many times before, he sounded angry yet calm at the same time. "Go away, please, please, just g-go."

"Any luck sweetie?" Vincent was sprawled out on the sofa in Brennen's office, he had been advised to rest up but needed to be with the others in case they got hold of Grace, Angela had taken on the role of looking after the young man, along with Hodgins. Booth and Sweets were currently looking into hotels and motels in the surrounding area, hoping to find her, whilst Brennen and Wendell, stepping in for Vincent, carried on cataloguing the injuries to the bones of a Jane Doe. "Voicemail again." The young man sighed, he was so confused. All he had ever done was care for Grace and yet she had run away, she didn't even care enough to say good bye to his face. If she had, maybe he could have convinced her she didn't need to run anymore, he would have protected her. "Well don't give up just yet." Angela twinkled at the young man. "You've got that look on your face. You're up to something." Hodgins stood up from his chair and eyed Angela. "Spill." "Ok well I'm not officially supposed to have access to such technology but its handy having an FBI agent in the gang. All we need is for Grace to answer her phone, for at least one minute, then using a new system on my computer I should be able to pin point her location." "Her exact location?" Vincent quizzed, this solution seemed too good to be true. "Well no, but it will give us a 3ft radius from the cell phone tower her phone is using to get a signal, then we can see what's in the surrounding area." "We'll find her buddy." Hodgins ruffled Vincent's hair. "Yeah well so will he." Pulling out his phone again, Vincent held the phone to his ear, listening to the continuous ringing, until…

Grace was sobbing, as her phone began vibrating from across the room, scrambling across the floor to get to it she flipped her phone open. "V-Vincent." Vincent was surprised not only that Grace had finally answered her phone, but the way in which she had answered. She was sobbing, and in the background he could hear banging and shouting. "Grace, what's happening?" By this point Angela had already ran back to her computer and was tracking the call, Hodgins had gone to inform Booth and Vincent was left listening to the tearful Grace. "I made a mistake, im so sorry. Henry's here, and I think this time he's going to get, w-what he wa-wants." "Don't say that, tell me where you are, and we'll come and get you. Don't let him win." "Thank you, for showing me what a decent man was, and I just-just wanted to tell you that..." Grace was cut off, and the silence was met with a scream. "She just wanted to tell you good bye." Henry cackled down the phone, and hung up.

_**Ok I had originally planned to have this as Henry's last chap, but didn't want to rush it. So coming up we will have some cute Vincent and Grace moments, I promise.  
>Also I've decided how im going to end this story, but don't worry that won't be happening yet. <strong>_

_**Reviews are love!**_


	24. Waiting for the end to come

_**Hello again my loves, im back. Firstly, thank you for the reviews! Im personally very happy with this chapter, but hey who knows you may not feel the same, if so why not let me know in a quick little review? **_

_**Ok so this chapter has lots going on, and I even threw in some Brennan, I feel like I've been neglecting her, so enjoy her little moment. As always I do not own bones, or the characters, or Booth's cocky belt buckle…I wish I did. Enjoy.**_

**Waiting for the end to come.**

Hodgins sped through the Jeffersonian, sending people flying as they attempted to dodge out of his way, "Booooooooooooth. Booth." Through gasps for air, trying to get his breath back, Hodgins found Booth and Sweets in one of the offices, "You need-to come now. Grace. Angela…." His hands were flying all over the place as words failed him, he gestured for the two confused men to follow him as he turned on his heel and headed back to Angela and Vincent.

"Tell me it worked?" Vincent was watching as Angela clicked and typed away on her computer, scared of the words she might say. They had to find Grace, it was now or never. Vincent spun round at the sound of Hodgins swooping through the door with Booth and Sweets close behind, all three men breathing heavily. "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Booth was agitated now, he had spent the last few hours on the phone to hostile hotel owners who either couldn't or wouldn't help them, they were yet to make a breakthrough and he was so worried. He was scared for Grace's safety, he knew men like Henry, heck he had dealt with men like that. The anger in Henry's eyes when Booth had interrupted him last time he had Grace was haunting, he knew Henry would stop at nothing to hurt Grace.

"Ok, we had Grace on the phone, Vince talked to her long enough to pinpoint a location, and I can tell you that there is one motel in the radius, the 'Ry Motel'. It's about 10 minutes from here." "So why the mad panic?" Sweets pitched in, surely this was good news but why had Hodgins looked so panicked? Sighing, Angela turned to face the doctor and agent "Henry found her first, he's there now." With that revelation Booth was out the door and heading for his car, before any of the others good even stop it. 'This time he's not getting away' Booth thought to himself speeding down the road, siren flashing and breaking every road traffic law possible.

Meanwhile, back at the motel a tearful Grace was prompt up against the wall, her head was pounding from a fresh cut inflicted by Henry from throwing her against the wall. Henry had just finished bounding her hands, when he finally addressed the frightened girl. "I wish I didn't have to do this, but you, you just push me too far sometime Gracie. We could have worked it out; you know how much I love you. Well I suppose it'll soon be past tense, loved." "You don't have to do this. We-we could go back to how we were? I'll come home." Grace was willing to do anything; she had clocked the gun poking out of Henry's waste band on his jeans. If she could just get out of the motel alive, then she could go to the police, call Booth, anyone. But in order to do this, she had to stay alive. Henry slammed his fist against the wall, resulting in a shudder from Grace. "Come home? What makes you think I want you now? Why would I want a slut like you, how long did it take for you to find your way into Boy Wonder's bed?" "Vincent was just a friend, he means nothing." Grace heartbeat racing at the mention of the young man. She didn't know she could lie so well, technically yes Vincent was just a friend but to say he meant nothing was quite possibly the biggest lie she had ever told. He meant everything. "Ba-baby, please, I-I need you." She felt sick as the lines she had repeated so many times in the past came spilling from her lips, her eyes desperately searching for the recognition in Henry's face which said everything would be fine till the next time. Instead she was met with a vicious blow to her face, she yelped as the taste of blood became apparent, Henry's eyes were full of satisfaction as she cowered away from him, pushing herself further and further into the wall behind. She knew that look, she feared that look, it only ever took one hit to get him worked up and ready to play. Henry clenched his fist and swung at Grace for the third time that night, this hit was followed by the fourth, the fifth and the sixth, before he turned his attention to the rest of her body, as the force of his foot hit her ribs she gave up, she laid on the hard ground and waited for it all to be over.

Back at the Jeffersonian, Brennan, Cam and Wendell had all joined the grief stricken friends in Angela's office awaiting news from Booth. Vincent was pacing the length of the room, despite wincing from the pain Henry had caused with every step. Brennan had been watching the young man pacing from across the room, she understood his pain, she remembered the antagonising wait she endured when Booth had been kidnapped by the Gravedigger; the fear of whether they would get there in time. But she knew Booth and trusted that he would save Grace. "Mr Nig—Vincent, you need to be resting." Vincent looked at his mentor, brushing her concern aside he continued to pace. "Vincent, do you know how long I have been working with Booth?" The young man shook his head. "We have been partners for six years, and I have my full trust in him. He is the one man, the one person I would trust with my life, and in those six years I have done this many a time. He has never let me down, and I know he will not fail Grace or you. He'll bring her back to us." Brennan placed a hand on Vincent's shoulder guiding him to sit in the seat next to her, the rest of the room maintained the silence but felt at ease as they knew everything Brennen had just said was true. "Thanks Dr Brennan." Vincent smiled, but he still knew there was a possibility that Booth would be too late.

Booth had arrived at the motel and stormed into the reception, and with a flash of his badge found out a young girl had booked a room earlier that day, paying with cash, matching Grace's description. As he snuck up to the room, his gun out and ready, he expected to hear a nuisance and yet it was silent. Too silent for Booth's liking. The door was unlocked, Booth panned around the door and saw the blood stains on the floor. He followed the blood towards the bathroom, the door was a jar, and with this Booth slowly pushed the door fully open to find Henry holding Grace, his gun to her already bloody head. "Agent Booth, I thought I heard the sirens." Grace was slipping in and out of consciousness, she couldn't tell if Booth was really there or if it was just a dream. "Henry, put the gun down." Booth aimed the gun at Henry, he avoided looking at his God-daughter through fear that he wouldn't be able to control his emotions if he looked. "Whatcha gonna do, shot me?" Booth's belt may have said cocky but this man stood in front of him was the essence of cockiness. Henry knew this was the end, he was prepared to die for his cause. As long as he killed first, he was happy to be killed himself. "That's exactly what im going to do, if you don't back away from her and put your weapon down. You have till the count of three. One." Henry laughed, "I like this game, two." Booth hadn't expected an easy fight but he never thought Henry would be this reckless.

At the same time the two men uttered the word 'three', to be followed by not one, but two gun shots.

**Wow, this was quite a long chapter for me, but I couldn't stop writing.**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, I will make up for it in the next chapter. Reviews are always appreciated, many thanks.**


	25. Mixed messages

_**Hello readers, I would like to say thank you to everyone who have alerted, favourite, reviewed and are currently are reading my story. It truly means a lot, so thank you!**_

_**So new chapter, and with a new chap comes a new drama… and a bit of Vincent and Wendell love 3**_

_**Enjoy and remember I do not own bones.**_

**Mixed messages.**

Booth had been gone well over an hour, and Vincent was becoming agitated, "Why hasn't he called?" The young man had spent the last twenty minutes staring at the same cell phone placed on the table in front of him, repeatedly checking his bars for signal and putting the same question to the group. Each time a new member would offer a positive explanation in an attempt to calm his nerves, this time Wendell spoke up, "Hey man, how about we get some air?" Reluctantly Vincent agreed, and the two interns headed outside. "I should really get back in there, what if Booth calls?" "Vince, sit down and breath." Wendell and Vincent had become very good friend during their internship at the Jeffersonian, and Wendell hated seeing his friend in such distress. "She'll be fine." "You don't know that, and if I'm perfectly honest you don't even know her, how many times have you met her? Once, twice? No one in there knows her like I do…" Vincent sighed, finally giving in and joining Wendell on the bench, thrusting his hands through his hair, he looked at his friend and gave him a half-hearted smile as he apologised. "No you're right, tell me." "Tell you what?" "For a genius you can be quite stupid, tell me about Grace." Wendell jokingly punched Vincent's arm as he laughed. At first Vincent didn't know where to begin, he knew so much about her, but once he started he couldn't stop; he talked about the things he liked about her, all her little quirks, the stuff they had done together, like the time they watched all the Star Wars films; he saw it as education she on the other hand saw it as a punishment. But then Vincent thought about how she would be feeling at that exact moment, the exact moment he had been laughing with his friend whilst she was in trouble. "She acts like she's really strong and that she can handle everything by herself, and that's why she pushes people away, but I know right now she's scared, and there's nothing I can do to help her…" "Do you love her?"

Back inside the Jeffersonian Sweets was making coffee for everyone when the phone rang, at first they all stared at the phone buzzing, no one wanted to answer it in case it was bad news. Eventually Cam picked up the phone, holding it in her hand she slowly answered the call coming through from Booth's phone. "Booth?" The room was silent as they all watched Cam; Sweets was attempting to read into her facial expressions and body language to find out whether it was good or bad news but as Cam nodded and repeatedly answered "yeah" he couldn't determine anything. "Ok, I'll let everyone know, thank you for calling Agent Jones."  
>"If that wasn't Booth, where is he and Grace?" Hodgins was directing the question to the whole room, but the silence continued. Finally to be broken by Cam "Jack, go and get Vincent."<p>

"Love her?" Vincent had considered this many times, he was definitely falling for the girl but was it too soon to say love? "I-I err…well were just friends, b-but..." But that wasn't true, Vincent remembered what Grace had said the first day Henry had caused trouble for them, 'well we've been hanging out for a while now, and I know I've been pushing you away, but..' it was the 'but' that had caught Vincent's attention, she had started with a negative, therefore her 'but' must have been leading onto a positive.  
>"But what, do you or don't you? Vince from the way you talk about her, I think it's pretty clear how you feel."<br>"But what about her feelings?" Vincent sat twiddling his thumbs feeling stupid at considering the possibility that someone like Grace could feel the same for him.  
>"She's been hurt in the past, she needs to feel as if she can trust men again and I think you my friend have helped her regain that trust. You know what my dad said to me about applying for this internship? He told me 'nothing ventured, nothing gained', I think we can apply that to your situation." Wendell put his arm around his friend, as Vincent eased into the awkward hug between the two young men, feeling happier and more confident about the next time he would see Grace. "Guys, you need to come inside now."<p>

Booth groaned as the nurse tightened the bandage around his arm, it wasn't the first time he had been shot at but that didn't make the pain any less bearable. "Ok you are all patched up, and free to go when you are ready." The nurse smiled at Booth, as she left him putting his shirt back on, he was half way through buttoning the shirt up when he saw Brennan running towards his room. Flinging her arms around her partner, she squeezed him tightly, too tightly causing a yelp from Booth. "Jeez Bones, anyone would think the bullet actually hit me." In fact Booth had suffered a wound from a grazing bullet, a bullet which had come from Henry's gun.  
>"You had us all worried. What happened in there?" His mind wandered back to the motel room, the word 'three' echoing in his mind.<br>"You never have to worry about me Bones, I'm a good shot, and thankfully he wasn't." Both Henry and Booth had been composed and ready to shoot, thankfully Booth was quick and skilled, whereas Henry was just an angry kid who didn't really know what he was doing. Henry had bled out before the paramedics had arrived; Booth would tell the story that he didn't want to kill the guy, but he knew that day his aim was fuelled by emotion rather than procedure. "How is she?"

Grace lay in the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling, not entirely sure how she should feel. Physically she was a mess, her tired body was covered in bruises and cuts, thankfully there was no life threatening injuries and she would be able to leave following a couple of day's bed rest whilst they kept an eye on her. In time the bruises and cuts would fade, cease to exist, but emotionally the scars may never fade. She couldn't believe someone could be so full of hate and anger, to the degree that he would want to end a life. She knew that man, she loved that man, she trusted that man. All these things she had with Henry, she now had with Vincent. Before Henry had shown up she was prepared to tell Vincent just how much he meant to her but now, now she was starting to doubt her own mind. Curling up into a ball, she closed her eyes and begged for the voices telling her she'd never be worthy of someone like Vincent to stop.

"Grace? Are you awake?" She kept her eyes tightly closed, as Vincent walked into her room, opting to ignore the conversation and pretend to be asleep. Unknown to her, Vincent knew her rather well, well enough to know she was faking. He had seen her sleeping many times; she always looked so relaxed, at peace. But now her face was tight, she was straining to keep her eyes shut and movement to a minimum as she carried on "sleeping".

"Grace I know you're awake and if you don't want to talk to me, then that's fine, well it's not fine because I want to tell you something, something really important. But I will understand if you don't want to talk now, so I need you to just listen." Vincent sighed, licking his lips as he stared at the unresponsive girl, taking a seat on the end of the bed; he carried on with what he needed to say. "I know that what Henry put you through was tough, and I'm well aware that you're finding it hard to trust but-but I'm not Henry and I never will be. What he did to you makes me sick, I just want to make you see that not everyone you trust will hurt you. When you ran, ran away from me, from us, I felt so helpless, I was so scared, so scared I would never see you again. I don't want to live in a world where I can't see you." Grace continued to keep her eyes tight, hoping the young man wouldn't notice the tears which were trickling down her face. "What I'm trying to say is, that, I-I love you. And I know that you love me too, so I'm not leaving this room until you can look me in my eyes and tell me you don't love me. Because only then will I give up. So tell me, do you love me?" Vincent had wanted his last words to come out with confidence, instead he felt like he was begging. Technically he was, he was begging, pleading for her to love him.

Grace slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at the young man, who was staring at her with his big brown puppy dog eyes, his eyes pleading for her to admit how she felt, chewing her lip she finally spoke, "I don't…"

**DUM DUM DUMMMMMM, I shall be back soon guys. Quite a long chap for me... Reviews, comments, suggestions are as always welcomed. Love xx**


	26. Nice aim kiddo

_**Sorry I had to end it there gang, couldn't resist. Many thanks to all reading, and to those who have recently favourite the story, it means a lot! Read, review and enjoy.**_

_**Oh and a quick shameful plug, I'm writing a Hodgins and Vincent story, it's for a friend, it's a love story of sorts, so check it out, it's called Only Exception.**_

_**I do not own Bones.**_

**Nice aim kiddo.**

Vincent's heart sank as the words "I don't" slipped from Grace's lips, he could feel his throat getting tight as he tried to hold back the tears that would soon be falling from his eyes. Grace was staring at her hands, avoiding eye contact with the young man, it was only when she felt the bed move from Vincent standing to leave that she looked at him walking away.

"No Vincent…don't go…"

"Don't go? What am I supposed to do? Tell you that everything's fine when it's not." Despite all his best efforts his eyes were well and truly welling up as he snapped at the young girl.

"Vince, hear me out, you-you didn't let me finish what I was saying. I don't wanna run no more, I don't want to push you away or-or pretend that how I feel for you isn't real." Grace used all her strength to pull herself out of her hospital bed, she slowly walked towards Vincent, raising her hand to gently stroke his face as she reached him. Partly through tears, but mostly through laughter she smiled "I love you too."

The young man stared down at the battered and bruised girl in disbelief, as his tears were replaced by his usual goofy smile. Grace pushed up on her tiptoes, with both hands holding the astonished man's face, she lent up into a kiss. Vincent's lips parted, as he leant deeper into the kiss. He couldn't help but chuckle as they broke away from their kiss, this must have been a dream right? If it was a dream he was going to enjoy it for as long as he possible could. "I must be dreaming." He whispered into Grace's kiss.

"No cutie, this is real. It's always been real." He leant down lifting Grace into a hug, lifting her off the ground. "Ow." Grace muttered in between a kiss he placed on her swollen lips, "I'm going to be sensitive for a while, and you may have squeezed me a little too tight there mister." She laughed wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him in for another kiss.

"I guess, I can be gentle, for now." Vincent winked, gently pecking his girl on the lips. As the pair broke apart, Vincent led Grace back to her bed, after all she was meant to be on bed rest and he wasn't sure all this excitement constituted as bed rest. Sliding onto the bed next to her, his arm wrapped around pulling her in close, he placed another kiss on her forehead. Whilst Grace's hand rested on his chest, she snuggled into her man, she finally felt safe and as if everything was how it should be.

From outside the room, the gang had been watching the embrace between the youngsters, Angela and Cam beamed at the happy couple, whilst refraining from a slow clap moment you'd see in a film. Sweets let out a chuckle at Hodgins' remark "About bloody time." They had all watched as the romance blossomed between the pair in the previous months, and each had felt the stress and pain caused by Henry. If anybody deserved a happy ending it was these two.

"What's everyone looking at?" Booth questioned as he and Brennan, who was attached to the agent's arm, joined the group. Cam just smiled at the pair and gestured toward the hospital room, in which Grace had fallen asleep in the arms of Vincent who was tentatively stroking hair, his face still plastered with the biggest smile the team had ever seen him produce. "Ah about time." Booth smiled at the scene in front of him, Grace's time in DC had been a whirlwind of emotions, and finally she seemed content.

"About time what?" Brennan quizzed her friends, she was seemingly confused as to what had previously unfolded, the rest of the group just laughed.

"I'll explain later Bones."

Vincent had been holding a sleeping Grace for an hour or so when she woke up, stretching her arms out she took in her surroundings remembering that the Henry fiasco had not been a bad dream after all, but her silver-lining being that her dream of Vincent was reality also.

"Hey cutie." She rolled on her side to face Vincent, as he brushed her messy hair out of her eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"All the better for seeing you. I was scared that it was all just a dream you know, I'd wake up and you'd be gone."

"You'll never have to wake up without me again, I promise." Vincent lent down and kissed Grace again, it felt so good being able to kiss her whenever he wanted. This kiss was more passionate then the others, Grace pulled Vincent into a closer embrace as her hands travelled over his torso, gripping his shirt in an attempt to be closer than they already were. His hands were laced in her hair, as he rolled on top of her, his kisses moved from her lips to her jaw, as he nipped gently reaching the neck. When suddenly…

"Do I need to remind you kids that this is a hospital?" Hodgins was stood in the door way, arms folded, smirking at the two youngsters. "I mean guys, come on, you should know better."

Vincent became very flustered as he sat up and readjusted his shirt, whilst Grace just laughed before pouting at Hodgins "you have to spoil everything!"

"Just be lucky it was me and not Booth. Im glad you're feeling better Grace, clearly bed rest is doing you, and Vincent, some good."

"What do you want?" Grace threw a pillow at the older man, hitting him right in the face.

"Nice aim kiddo. Vince it's time to go, visiting hours are over buddy."

"Actually I'm going to stay here, I'm sure I can work my magic on the nurses and it'll all be fine." And with that Hodgins left the two lovers alone.

"You don't have to stay, it's only for a couple of nights, I'll be fine." Grace smiled.

"No, I made a promise and I'm going to stick to it. Now budge over, and give me some duvet."

_**I believe this story is reaching its end, I have two ideas with how I'm going to end it, one I want to write but not sure you guys will be very happy about it, or the other which may be received a lot better, well I have lots to think of….**_


	27. All it took was Grace

_**Well my friends we have come to the end, this was my first multi-chapter story and I had fun doing it, but never threat Vincent and Grace will be back. I decided to go with a different ending to the one I had planned, but if you keep an eye out for my next story "A year in the life of us" you will see the alternative ending, dum dum duuuum.  
>A massive thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourite, alerted this story, I really appreciated it. Well onwards and upwards, for the last time of "Did you know?" I do not own Bones, I am merely a puppeteer who plays with the ideas of one Hart Hanson. <strong>_

**All it took was Grace.**

Vincent rolled over as his bleary eyes took in the time glowing on his alarm clock, it was 4:03 in the morning. He huffed as he rolled onto his back; he had been trying, and failing, to sleep for the last five hours. Every time he felt as if he was drifting off into a nice sleep, bam, he would wake up. He felt like a kid at Christmas, eagerly awaiting Santa Claus, but instead of waiting for the old, fat man to appear, he was anticipating being able to bring Grace home from the hospital. She had been kept in for several nights, but finally the doctors were happy for her to go, and finally she could start her new life with Vincent. Pulling himself out of his warm bed, he headed to the living room and switched on the tv, 'only 4 more hours' he thought to himself as he sprawled out in front of the documentary channel.

Grace was sat in the chair of her room, aimlessly flicking back and forth through a book Dr Brennan had lent her, sighing every time she checked her watch. She'd had enough bed rest to last her a year, the thought of spending another night cooped up in that room, in that bed made her body ache. She couldn't sleep, even if she wanted to, her mind was focussed on the young man who would soon come through the door, facts in toll as he took her home. Her mind was racing with thoughts of how she and Vincent would spend their time together as a couple, smiling she leaned into the chair, 'not long now'.

After the little, if any, sleep Vincent had managed to catch last night he was all showered and ready to go at eight o'clock. Cam had given the young man time off, altering his shifts and swapping them with the only too happy to oblige Wendell, and Booth had allowed Vincent to pick up the young girl on his own, despite wanting to be there when she was released. All Vincent had to do was pick up Grace and get her back to Booth's apartment in one piece, and then the couple were free do as they liked.

Tapping on the door of Grace's room, Vincent grinned; "Taxi for O'Connell."  
>"I am so happy to see you!" Grace chirped, clambering off the bed and flinging herself into Vincent's arms. He held her tightly, before placing a kiss on her lips.<p>

"All set to go?"

"I was ready to go two days ago." She laughed picking up her bags, before quickly having them taken away from her by Vincent, whose free hand took hold of hers and led her out of the hospital. Grace enjoyed the feeling of the fresh air brushing against her skin, she felt a wave of freedom splash over her.

"So what should we do first?" Vincent asked as they reached Booth's apartment, Grace looked up at him, and pulled him in for a kiss and then smiled.

"I don't mind, as long as im with you, I am happy." And with that the pair took their places on the sofa before falling asleep in each other's' arms. Did you know that all it took for Vincent to get that good night's sleep he needed was Grace.

_**The end.  
>keep an eye out as they will be back, many thanks again!<br>Lots of love!**_


End file.
